


508: Indivisible

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Season 5 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Hollow Queen, Infidelity, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to know about this girl Merlin's been seeing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	508: Indivisible

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of episode codas that I hope will continue through the fifth season.

♦

‘So,’ said Arthur that night while Merlin was undressing him. ‘There’s a girl.’

Merlin set his jaw obstinately to hold in all the things that could not be spoken. Though it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen that coming, despite all his efforts to avert his gaze and generally efface himself. Arthur wasn’t actually going to let him get away with any of that. He bent down to help Arthur off with his boots.

‘Come on, then,’ Arthur chivvied him once it was obvious Merlin wasn’t going to reply. ‘You can tell me.’

‘No, I can’t.’

‘It’s because you finally got jealous, isn’t it?’ Arthur seemed impervious to Merlin’s glare. ‘I saw you looking all resentful about the gillyflowers… So you thought you’d get me back, didn’t you?’

‘That’s not it at all,’ Merlin complained. ‘I’m _not_ jealous.’

‘Aren’t you?’

‘ _No_.’ Then he set his jaw again, because if he argued too much about that, he’d eventually be asked to explain what it was, then, if it wasn’t jealousy that set him on edge these days whenever Guinevere was about.

‘Tell me about this girl,’ Arthur persisted, shifting his arms back so that Merlin could slide his jacket off his shoulders. ‘Who is she? How did you meet?’

‘There is no _girl!_ ’ he protested, gutturally angry. His hands clenched at Arthur’s jacket for a moment before he let it drop and instead wrenched at Arthur’s belt buckle. ‘There’s no one but you!’

Arthur was looking rather smug. Either way, he won.

Merlin faced him, angrier than ever, and ground out, ‘There’s pretty much never been _anyone_ but you.’

‘I see,’ said Arthur – and when Merlin lifted his hands to the hem of Arthur’s shirt, Arthur caught them in his. ‘That’s enough.’

Merlin glared at the man again. Arthur was barefoot, but still in his shirt and britches. ‘It’s late,’ Merlin said. ‘It’s way past time for bed.’

‘It is time for bed,’ Arthur lightly agreed, ‘that’s true.’

He just growled something wordless. Meaningless. Merlin wasn’t ever going to deny Arthur, they both knew that. But they both also knew that Arthur would accept it unhesitatingly if he ever did.

‘Undress yourself,’ Arthur softly ordered.

And Merlin did; quickly shucking off his clothes and letting them drop where they would, until he stood naked before his king, his lover – naked except for the binding that protected the wound on his calf.

‘You still haven’t told me why you’re limping,’ Arthur said.

‘It’s not a story worth the telling,’ Merlin replied, a tad surly still.

‘If there’s really no girl involved, then no doubt that’s true.’ Arthur’s grin was slightly cool. ‘Go turn the covers down, and lie back on the bed.’

‘Yes, sire,’ he muttered – and went to do just that.

Merlin wasn’t quite sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t Arthur kneeling by Merlin’s hip a moment later, kneeling up tall though his thighs were wide, and his hands roughly tugging Merlin into full–blooded involvement. ‘Sire,’ he said – not a protest or even a grumble, though it was too much too quickly – and then as if to reinforce the point he was making, Arthur’s fingers were inside him, two of them suddenly thrusting hard and fast while the other hand stroked him hard and hot… ‘Sire!’ he cried as the end loomed already – and it was too much, it was too much –

Except that just as Merlin was about to break apart with the intensity, Arthur leaned down – and for only the second time _ever_ , he took Merlin’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently and salving with his tongue – and the contrast between those harsh fingers ramming into him and the soft pleasure into which he lifted, mindlessly seeking more, finally did him in – Merlin came on a ragged sob, shaking and shuddering as if he’d been assaulted.

A moment later Arthur was kneeling between his thighs, and smoothly pushing his cock into Merlin – and again the contrast between the previous harshness and the current perfection had him all but keening at the beauty of it. Arthur leaned close to kiss him, mouth still smoky with Merlin’s seed and tongue rasping salty, teeth nibbling gently at Merlin’s lower lip – and somehow the pleasure rolled on and on, and when Arthur came he shared that with Merlin, too, until Merlin felt there wasn’t any part of him that hadn’t been thoroughly undone.

Afterwards, when the worst or the best of it had ebbed away, they held each other near with the covers tugged up over them, and eventually Arthur commented, ‘Mmm… Maybe you should make me jealous more often.’

At which Merlin managed to quirk a grin. ‘Oh, I thought _I_ was the one who was meant to be jealous.’

‘And so you are!’ Arthur briskly replied. But then he lay his head down beside Merlin’s on the pillow, and held him closer still, and soon they slept. Merlin and Arthur, indivisible.

♦


End file.
